


Pendulum Clock

by Depthsilence



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depthsilence/pseuds/Depthsilence
Summary: “Being stuck in the past is like walking forward with your back facing the front. You’ll miss out on what’s in front of you.” When three letters are sent back in time, the pendulum begins to move and everything holds it's breathe.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is Depths of Silence from ff.net! This is my other Flash story.
> 
> I want to apologise for any mistakes you might find. English is my second language. Thank you!

**Disclaimer:**  I own nothing.

\---

**Summary:** “Being stuck in the past is like walking forward with your back facing the front. You’ll miss out on what’s in front of you.” When three letters are sent back in time, the pendulum begins to move and everything holds it's breathe. 

 

\---

_It's down to me and you,_ __  
In this cold and empty room-  
Forgotten what we're dying for.  
  
Just tell me what to change.  
Just tell me what to say,  
'Cause I can't feel it anymore.  
  
But why are we so incomplete?

Dust & Gold ( **Arrows To Athens** )

****

\---

** Pendulum Clock **

****

**_April 1 st 2024_ **

The night was unexpectedly wintry. The skies were clear, allowing for a few speckles of light to burn intensely and free. The wind was chilly, almost as if it was bitter with envy as the full moon enthralled the heavens above. On earth everything was quiet since most people had already retired for the night, finding comfort in the warmness of their shelters.

The night was oddly too quiet.

Then again, things had seemed quieter even since the most recent events had taken a turn for the worst.

A figure appeared by a window, it’s body being softly kissed by the moonlight, causing a reflection to fall upon the floor. Various streaks of white hair seemed to become silver while curls of chocolate brown grew darker. The paleness of the figure turned marble, and even though a puff of cold air escaped from a pair of pink lips, the figured appeared to be unaffected by the low temperatures.

The figure crossed her arms against her chest, and sighed.

How had things come to that? How had they reached that point? What were they going to do?

All of a sudden, the figure sensed a change in the air, and turned to the side. The silence around them was usually a nice companion and quite welcome. However, on that moment, something seemed to be crawling from the corners like haunting ghosts from the past.

“I was beginning to worry…” a female voice broke the stillness of the moment, and the woman abandoned her spot by the window to approach the newcomer. “What’s going on? Where’s…?”

“I can do it.”

The weight of his revelation dropped like a bomb, reverberating throughout the empty room. The explosion caused the woman’s heart to shudder, and she crossed her arms against her chest. Her teeth involuntarily found her bottom lip, and she struggled to come up with something, anything, to say. When words failed her, she did the only thing she could do.

She gave one step backwards.

“No…”

“I finally did it.” the newcomer continued without moving from his spot, and she had to stop herself from looking away. Even in the delicate darkness she could see his eyes, reflecting his feelings of resolution and determination. “I can fix this.”

“We’ve talked about this…”

“I know, and I know I told you I’d let it go, but I…” the man paused, and she knew he was struggling to come up with the right words. “Vibe found a way to do it, and I… I have to do it.”

“You have to do it?” she repeated with disbelief before shaking her head. The temperature in the room dropped even more, but neither figures seemed to mind. “We’ve talked about this! You told me you’re going to let it go! You told me…”

Icy mist surrounded both her hands as she dropped her arms to the side. She closed them into tight fists while her teeth, once again, found her lower lip. Then, she shook her head for the second time.

“I can’t believe this…” there was a beat. “I can’t believe you’re going to… What about…? What about…?”

She choked on her own words, and hated herself for it. Leave it to him to turn her into this giant mess in less than one minute. Without knowing what to think, she dropped to her knees, and pressed both her freezing hands to her face.

She heard his quiet steps as he moved forwards. She felt him kneel in front of her. She could sense his hand moving closer until his fingers found the top of her head. One side of her – the inhuman, dark and feral side of her – wanted to push him away, but the other part of her – the human, breathing and broken side of her that loved him – wanted him close.

“This doesn’t change anything…” she heard him say, and she did not even bother to hold back the poignant laugh that escaped her lips. Dropping her hands, she found herself staring directly into his eyes, his vibrant and passionate eyes, and she shook her head.

“If you do this…” she licked her lips, but refused to break the eye-contact, “It will change everything. We won’t… We won’t most certainly find ourselves in this very room ever again.”

“You don’t know that.” the man tried to protest, but the words sounded weak even to his own ears. He shook his head in the darkness, and she had to hold herself back from launching her arms around him. “Listen, I never thought this would ever be possible, but Vibe has spoken to Team Arrow, and they all support my idea.”

“You’ve certainly done your homework.” she snapped at same time she stood up, quietly making her way towards the window. Fog began to form on the glass, but it stopped midway in order to not block the moonlight from streaming in. The man approached her from behind, and once again she shook her head. “And as usual I’m the last to know.”

“I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

“Yeah, you never meant for any of this to happen…” the woman agreed in a whisper, her face dropping, eyes falling on her stomach. Without even thinking about her actions, she entwined her fingers, and pressed the palm of her hands against her abdomen. The mist disappeared as her shoulders dropped. “I should’ve known better…”

“Please, don’t do this…” the man nearly begged, and another despondent laugh escaped from her lips. Unhurriedly, she raised her head, not at all bothered by the tears that were blurring her vision.

“Really, you think I’ll just accept this?” she asked, trying to ignore the way her voice shook as she spoke. She used a hand to gesticulate as she addressed to him, but kept the other one close to her stomach. “After everything we’ve been through… After every battle we fought together, and every challenge and grief we’ve experienced together, you just… You expect me to just pretend none of this ever happened like you’re obviously doing?”

“That’s not true.”

“It’s not?” she asked him back, trying to not show another saddened smile. “You’re willing to put everything we’ve done, everything we’ve worked aside just to…” once again she paused, and bit on her lower lip hard. “I was so stupid!”

“No, don’t say that!” the man protested, his hands finding her cheeks, cradling her face with the affection she had come to love. “I just want to try to emend this one mistake. It won’t affect anything else!”

“How won’t it affect anything else when this,” she waved at him and then at her, “When _we_ happened after that? Are you truly so blind as to believe we’ll still be together when you fix this?”

“You have to trust me.”

The hand pressed to her stomach curled into a fist, but she used her other hand to push his arms away from her. He did not try to reach out for her after that.

“If you do this…” she began as she closed her eyes for a moment. It took her by surprise when she felt something warm roll down her cheek, and she immediately raised a hand to her usually cold skin. When had she started crying? “If you do this, there won’t any turning back. You know that. This – us – it will probably never come to be.”

“Savitar needs to be stopped.”

“You know what? Fine.” she breathed out, suddenly feeling drained of energy. Obviously he was not listening to her, being far too focused on going through with his plan to even pay attention to what she was saying. “If it’s so easy for you to turn your back to all this, then I won’t stop you.”

“I’m not turning my back to all of this.” he began, stepping forward as he spoke, and she instantly pressed a hand to his chest, stopping him from getting any closer. “You have to believe me.”

“Right. Make sure you convince yourself of that when you go forward with this plan of yours.” she told him, her voice coming out more controlled and colder than she had first anticipated. Something within her soul quivered, and she could feel her body drinking in all source of warmth that was around her. Still, she managed to keep her power from lashing onto him. “If you manage to convince yourself of what you really want, that is.”

“Cait…”

She stared at the hand she was pressing against his chest for a moment. When she raised her eyes, she knew what color was reflecting in them although her back was to the window. He saw it too, but did not say anything about it.

“I’m not giving up on us.”

“Right, because you going back in time has nothing to do with you wanting to save Iris from Savitar.” she told him, her voice coming out different as her power began to take control. “It has nothing to do with you not wanting this life, not wanting _us_.”

She gave enough emphasis to the last word, but she knew he would not understand the double meaning. Then again, if he was indeed going ahead with his plan – which she knew he would – then there was no point in telling him anyway.

“It was once said that the hardest part of losing someone isn’t saying goodbye, but rather learning to live without them.” she began, “Because you’re always trying to fill the void, the emptiness that’s left inside your heart when they go.”

Slowly she dropped her hand, and she willed her untamed side to fade away. Without really caring about her actions, she shifted closer to him, and looked at him right in the eye. Their chests touched every time they breathed, their breaths mingling together in the dark.

Gently, she reached forward, and pressed her lips to his. It was a soft kiss, like a feather floating through the air before soothingly settling down on the floor. Still, it was a kiss that spoke more than words, and she knew he would understand the meaning behind that one action.

When she stepped backwards, she did not even think twice about her next words.

“I’ll go see if Vibe needs help.”

With that said, she walked past him. She heard him whisper her name as she pretty much marched out of the room, but she refused to look over her shoulder. Instead, she pressed a hand to her abdomen as she walked, her eyes burning with the tears that she failed to hold back.

When she reached the bottom of the first staircase, she stopped, and leaned against the wall on her side. As tears began to roll down her cheeks, she slid down until she was sitting on the floor, doing her best but failing miserably to hold her sobs in.

On top of the stairs, watching her with a wretched expression on his face stood a man clad in a red suit with a lightning bolt right in the middle of his chest. He also leaned his back against the wall, and closed his eyes as tears also threatened to blurry his vision.

The night was too quiet. So quiet that a woman’s cry invaded every corner in an inconsolable melody only one heartbroken man could hear.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter I

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

* * *

**Chapter I**

_Don't go gentle into that good night  
Rage on against the dying light_

\- Somebody to Die For ( **Hurt** )

_**December 31** _ _**st** _ _**2016** _

The night was surprisingly tepid. The skies were inhibited, clothed in sinister grey clouds. The wind hollowed like a wolf, snarling at the naked and shivering trees. People were rushing around, desperate to find shelter before the storm decided to sing. Cars hummed as they zoomed through the streets, the horizon growing darker and scarier as time slipped by.

The New Year did not seem much better than the previous one no matter what people did or say to make them believe otherwise.

A figure appeared by a window, it's body being tenderly embraced by the light emanating from the fireplace behind it. A pair of chocolate brown eyes stared at the growing tempest for a moment, drinking in the silence of that moment.

A sigh escaped from a pair of pink lips, and the pensive frown became deeper.

"I know your fears, I know your weaknesses. I know you better than you know yourselves." a female voice broke the quietness of the room. "I know your destinies. One shall betray you. One shall fall. One will suffer a fate far worse than death. This is the knowledge I have for you. About your everlasting damnation."

"Did you say something?"

Caitlin Snow looked over her shoulder at same time she crossed her arms against her chest. A small smile graced her features when her eyes landed on the lanky figure standing by the door of the office. Then, she shook her head.

"Just thinking about things…"

"Seems like it was something important," Barry Allen pointed out as he leaned against the doorframe. "You're biting your lip again."

Caitlin immediately released the abused lip, amazed of how she had not even noticed it before. Then, she turned her back to the window, and tilted her head to the side.

"Shouldn't you be with Iris?" she decided to ask, causing Barry to smirk before shaking his head.

"Cisco actually convinced her to dance _No Parlo Americano_ with him." he commented. "I'd rather not join them."

"Now that must be quite the sight." laughed Caitlin, and a smile graced Barry's face before it faded away. Caitlin took in the way his amused expression was replaced by a more thoughtful one, and had to stop herself from biting on her lower lip again. Instead, she cautiously made her way towards him.

"Hey, Barry…" she called out, trying to keep her voice low and smooth. "I've been wondering… Is there something bothering you?"

There was a pause. Barry frowned at her question before crossing his arms against his chest. A typical gesture of his whenever he was feeling trapped, but Caitlin made no comments about it. Instead, she watched as his eyes darted everywhere before settling on her face once more. Noticing his troubled expression, Caitlin smiled reassuringly at him.

"You know what? You don't have to answer me. I was just… Well, I've noticed you've been a little on the edge lately, and…" Caitlin failed to find a way to voice her thoughts without sounding perceptive. "Well, it's a bit surprising to see you standing in a room without Iris…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Barry promptly interrupted her, and Caitlin tried not to make a face as she started to gesticulate in the air.

"It's just something I've noticed…" she began, a little unsure of how to continue. "Ever since you threw the Philosopher's Stone into the Speed Force that you… You sort of have been keeping your eyes on Iris wherever she goes all the time."

There was a moment of silence, and Caitlin forced herself to continue.

"I mean, you've always kept a watchful eye on her, but lately? Well, I'd be surprise if Iris herself hasn't noticed your behavior."

"I'm not… I'm not doing that." Barry weakly protested, and Caitlin smiled faintly at him while tilting her head to the side. Barry frowned, and looked away from a moment. He looked unsure when his eyes met Caitlin's again. "Am I?"

"You kinda are." Caitlin eventually told him, clasping her hands behind her back for a second as she answered him. "That's why I'm asking if you need anything. I mean, it's not like you have to tell me everything, I just… I just want you to know that I'm here if you need to talk, okay?"

"Thank you, but it's nothing. Iris and I have just started to move things to our house, and things have been a little chaotic." Barry told her, but for some reason Caitlin could tell he was just creating excuses. "We've been staying up late trying to put everything in place, and…"

"Barry, if you're telling me everything's all right, then I believe you." Caitlin told him, hand meeting his forearm. "I'm just worried, that's all."

"Well, thank you for your concern, but I'm fine." Barry reassured her with a small smile, which Caitlin tried to return. Squeezing his arm gently, Caitlin dropped her arm, and took a step backwards. "Then again, the same could be said to you. If something's bothering you, I'm here."

This time, Caitlin did smile at his words, dropping her head for a moment before glancing upwards again.

"We are quite the pair, Mr. Allen." she commented, recalling what she had told him years before. Barry seemed to catch up, and his smile widened.

"Yes, we are, Doctor Snow."

They stood there, smiling at each other until Iris voice echoed from the hallway. Barry immediately looked over his shoulder, and Caitlin observed his posture with an attentive eye. She silently took in the second Barry's body had tensed up before relaxing when Iris appeared at the door, dressed in a dazzling blood red dress.

"There you are!" she exclaimed, white smile on her face. "You know, it's not fair to leave me to deal with Cisco! Especially when he's already drank a little too much."

"Oh dear, I better go deal with that." with that said, Caitlin glanced sideways at Barry before smiling at Iris as she left the office. Once in the hallway, Caitlin bit her lower lip, and took a deep breath. Savitar's words swirled in her mind, but before she could get lost in them, Caitlin heard Cisco celebrating something from the living-room.

Without thinking twice, Caitlin made her way towards the living-room, and had to stop herself from rolling her eyes when she spotted Cisco dancing quite weirdly by the window. Both Joe and Wally were on the opposite side of the room, simply staring at the obviously quite drunk Cisco.

"Oh Cisco Ramon…" Caitlin mumbled to herself.

"Caitlin!" Cisco pretty much yelled as he stuck his arms in the air. Before the said doctor could reply, Cisco rushed to her side, and grasped her wrist. "Come dance with me! This song is awesome!"

Caitlin barely had time to recognize the song as being _Poker Face_ by Lady Gaga. The irony of that moment was amplified by Barry and Iris' appearances by the door, and Cisco once again threw his arms in the air. Caitlin barely had the time to budge backwards in order to avoid being hit.

"Barry, ma man!" Cisco called out, "This is your song! C'mon! Let's all dance!"

Iris made a face while Barry shook his head. Caitlin stood by Cisco, watching him wave his arms around while humming the song under his breath. Shaking her head, Caitlin tried to grab one of Cisco's arms.

"Cisco, why don't you sit down for a moment?"

The said man twirled around at her question, and nearly tripped when he tried to find his balance. Barry was next to him in a flash, and grasped Cisco by the arm.

"C'mon, let's all sit down for a bit." he said, gently pulling Cisco towards the sofa. Surprisingly, the dark haired man did not protest. Instead, he just seemed to give up, and allowed both Caitlin and Barry to lead him towards the sofa.

"You know, you're all a big pain in my ass!" Cisco pouted, crossing his arms against his chest. Caitlin shared a look with Barry. Wally could be heard snickering in the back, but he yelped in surprise when Joe elbowed him on the side. Iris made her way towards her father's side, and chuckled at her family's antics.

"Yeah, and we're sorry for that." Caitlin told him in a smooth voice, and Cisco rested his head against the back of the sofa, closing his eyes.

"You know what? Wake me up when September ends."

"Did he just quote Green Day?" Wally asked in surprise, and Caitlin glanced at him over her shoulder.

"Don't ask."

"And he's out." Barry spoke all of a sudden as he straightened his back, and everyone turned to him. All of a sudden, Cisco let out a gigantic snored. Shaking his head, Barry stood up, and picked up a blanket that had previously been placed on the armchair. Caitlin smiled as she watched Barry covering Cisco before making his way to Iris side.

"Well, I guess this means—"

"Oh look! It's time!" Iris interrupted Caitlin as she looked up from her cell-phone's screen. "C'mon, let's all welcome the new year the best way ever!"

Unhurriedly, Caitlin stood up from the sofa on the same moment Iris wrapped her arms around Barry's neck, gently pulling him to a kiss. Joe and Wally raised their glasses to each other before taking a sip from their drinks. From next to her, Cisco let out another rather loud snore, and Caitlin could not help but smile sweetly at the scene before her.

Then, Caitlin focused her attention on the window in front of her, and made her way towards it. All of a sudden, lightning crossed the skies, and a roar caused the whole house to shake, although only Caitlin seemed to have notice it. When the bio-engineer peered outside, the downpour began.

Caitlin let out a sigh. Christmas had not been perfect, and apparently the new year would not be much different. Then again, it was not as if the people behind her seemed to mind since they were all focused on the countdown for the New Year.

_One shall betray you. One shall fall. One will suffer a fate far worse than death._

Caitlin tried to hold back a wince as Savitar's voice whispered in her ears. Unconsciously, she looked behind her, and watched as Iris ruffled Barry's hair before making her way to Wally's side. The dark haired girl did not notice the way her boyfriend's eyes seemed to follow her every step, a frown on his face.

Something was definitely going on. Caitlin just wished she knew what so that she could help. Unfortunately, her hands would be tied at least until Barry decided to speak to her.

Dropping her gaze, Caitlin took a deep breath, and looked at her reflection in the window. She could hear raindrops hitting the window, an enthralling lullaby that drifted away her most recent thoughts. As thunder cried outside, Caitlin was suddenly overwhelmed by the desire to go and dance in the rain.

As laughter erupted from behind her, Caitlin kept staring at her own reflection in the window, and involuntarily bit her lower lip. A smile tugged the side of her lips as she continued observing the rain, and then decided to go with the flow.

It was needless to say Caitlin did not look behind her when she rapidly turned to the front door, and simply left. It was not surprising when the bitterness of the night did not bother Caitlin's exposed arms. Even though she was wearing Cisco's special bracelets, it seemed that cold simply did not bothered her anymore. Instead, the chilliness of the storm was most welcomed, and Caitlin could not help but tilt her head upwards at same time she closed her eyes. Arctic raindrops kissed her cheeks, but before Caitlin could even think about stepping away from the door, a hand grasped her wrist.

Snapping her eyes wide open, Caitlin turned to her side, and looked directly into Barry's green eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked, sounding quite alarmed, and Caitlin blinked.

"Nothing." she responded, and when she felt Barry pulling her towards the house, she shook her head. Behind Barry stood the three members of the West family, who were all staring at her as if she had just grown a second head. "I was just… I just felt like dancing in the rain, that's all."

"Dancing in the rain?" Barry repeated slowly, and Caitlin nodded. "Okay… I think it's best if you don't drink anything else tonight."

"I'm not drunk!" Caitlin exclaimed, with a laugh. "Besides, the cold doesn't bother me."

"I'm not going to let you dance in the rain in the middle of a storm!" Barry protested, and Caitlin rested her hand on top of his, which was still grasping her wrist.

"Aren't you and Cisco always protesting that I have no fun?" Caitlin asked him with an eyebrow raised, and she took Barry's hand away from her wrist.

"Getting sick isn't fun."

"Oh, just relax!" Caitlin told him before looking over Barry's shoulder, at their audience. "Does anyone want to join me?"

Joe immediately made a face while Wally shifted backwards, waving a hand in front of his face as he ran away. Iris made a face, and shook her head.

"I agree with Barry. I don't think you should do it, Caitlin." she confessed, and the bio-engineer had to control herself from rolling her eyes. "It's pouring, and I'm pretty sure there's a big risk dancing in the rain when there's lightning."

"You guys are no fun." she told them before spinning around on her heels. Without bothering to say anything else, Caitlin abandoned the warmth and comfort of the West's household, and stepped into the rain.

Caitlin unconsciously raised her arms to her sides as the skies cried on her. A small smile framed Caitlin's face as she felt her dress getting drenched, her mind flooding with memories, both antique and recent that caused her heart to flutter.

Caitlin nearly chuckled when the song _Let it Go_ whispered in her ears. It was surprising the way that song seemed to describe her; the cold certainly did not bother her and she most certainly wondered how free she would feel if she ever used her powers to the fullest.

Still, it was not as if Caitlin could risk finding it out. Not when the answer would undoubtedly cost her humanity.

"Caitlin!" Barry's voice was heard amongst the sound of lightning and thunder. Caitlin opened her eyes, not realizing that she had closed them. Once again, Barry was before her, this time with a worried look on his face, his clothes slowly getting drenched.

"Barry, I told you, I'm fin—"

"Your eyes!" Barry exclaimed all of a sudden, and Caitlin blinked at that. She saw Barry gaze at her wrists, where her bracelets were before focusing his attention on her face again. "Are you okay?"

"I feel fine." Caitlin answered, dropping her arms to her sides, not sure if she should feel grateful or irritated by his over protectiveness. "Listen, Barry, go back inside. I'll be there in a minute."

"No, I'm taking you home." Barry corrected her, and this time Caitlin did let out a sigh.

"Barry, let's not ruin Iris' party over something as insignificant as rain." she told him as she crossed her arms against her chest. Barry parted his lips to speak, but Caitlin threw her arms in the air. "Oh, fine!"

Immediately, she turned around, but before she could give one single step towards the house, Barry was once again standing before her. He still looked strangely concerned, and Caitlin forced her annoyance to fade away as she took a deep breath.

"What now?"

"You don't understand. I have to take you home. " Barry shook his head lightly, now completely soaked from head to toe. Still, just like Caitlin, he did not seem affected by the cold rain. "Your eyes are blue."

Caitlin felt her insides shudder at his words. Looking around, she spotted her car not far from her, and made her way towards it. A gasp escaped from her lips when she stared at her own reflection, her blue eyes a deep contrast against the darkness of the rainstorm. How…?

"Cait," Barry spoke from behind her, "Let me take you home."

Caitlin barely heard him as she continued to stare into her own eyes. How one earth had they turned blue? She was feeling perfectly fine, and Cisco's bracelets had never failed her before. So, what was going on? What was happening?

"Cait…" Barry called out, hand on her shoulder, and Caitlin jumped at his warm touch. Turning around, she noticed how his anxious expression had given place to a small, if not cautious, smile. "Let me take you home."

"No… No, there's no need, I…" Caitlin swallowed, and closed her hands into fists in an attempt to stop herself from looking at her reflection again. "I don't understand what's happening. I feel fine… In fact, I feel great, I…"

For a moment, Caitlin chewed on her lower lip before closing her eyes, and took a deep breath. She focused all of her senses in Barry's hand, which was still resting on her shoulder instead of concentrating on the rain. Caitlin took two other deep breaths before finally opening her eyes.

The relief that crossed Barry's face did not go unnoticed, but Caitlin made no comment about it.

"Maybe it's best if I go."

"Cait, your eyes are brown again." Barry breathed out, his smile a bit more genuine than before. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling good. In fact, I'm feeling great, but I better go." Caitlin answered, "I'm not sure what happened, but perhaps it's better to call it a night, and just go home."

"Let me take you. It will be faster, and you really need to get out of those wet clothes." Barry informed her, and Caitlin tilted her head to the side at that.

"I'm not the only one who needs a change of clothes." she pointed out, glancing at Barry up and down, and she found herself smiling when Barry beamed at her.

"Still, let me take you home. Let me just go grab your things."

"Barry, really, you don—" Caitlin stopped talking when she felt her wet hair drift in the air as Barry flashed inside the West's house. Even from where she was standing, she could see Barry, dripping wet, talking to a concerned looking Iris.

Biting on her lower lip, Caitlin willed herself to look to her side, in direction of her car. Like Barry had said, her warm, brown eyes looked back at her. Then, Caitlin gazed down at her wrists, and the abuse on her lip amplified as she thought about what had just happened.

Caitlin honestly had no idea about what had just occurred. Slowly, the young woman looked at the house again, and smiled despondently as she watched Iris and Barry kiss. Still, for her friends' sake, she was going to figure it out before something bad happened.

**To Be Continued…**

**Authoress Note:** So, it is funny, but I have recently re-watched a Japanese film called _Orange._ Curiously enough, one of the topics in that film is time travel. It's needless to say that I have a few new ideas for this story. I just hope everyone is ready for them! Thank you for the attention!

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think?


End file.
